The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2
"The One With Monica & Chandler's Wedding, Part 2" is the second half of the two-part seventh season finale of Friends. Both parts aired on May 17, 2001. Plot While Rachel uses ludicrous excuses to slow Monica down before she notices Chandler is missing, Ross and Phoebe realize that, if Chandler wants to hide, he'd go someplace nobody would think to look for him, and track him down at his office. He tells them he loves Monica so much, and he doesn't want to hurt her, but he's afraid that becoming 'the Bings' will spell marital misery, maybe as bad as his parents. Ross gets him to face things one at a time and he feels better, and the three leave. Meanwhile at Monica's apartment, Rachel can no longer stall and decides to tell Monica the truth, and manages to say "We can't find Chandler" before Phoebe enters the apartment with a thumbs up, and Rachel finishes the sentence by saying "...'s vest", thereby controlling the situation. Ross manages to get Chandler into the hotel room and dressed for the wedding, but Chandler decides he needs fresh air. After exiting the room and immediately smoking in the hall, Chandler overhears the girls talk about how Monica is pregnant. Chandler once again attempts to flee, but he manages to come across a gift shop inside the hotel and sees a baby onesie, and he decides that something that can fit into something that small can't be that scary. Internet-ordained minister Joey reluctantly turns up for filming and tries to get sent home to he can make it to the wedding. He is relieved to find out he only has one quick scene to film, but what should be a easy job turns a lot harder when he his famous co-star Richard is hopelessly drunk and can barely say his lines. Joey tries to leave the set, but the director tells him that so long as Richard is conscious and present on set, they will continue to shoot the film. Joey takes advantage of Richard's inebriated state and tells him they've wrapped up filming for the day and then claims it was Richard that told him that before carrying him off the set. At the wedding, due to Joey's absence, Rachel finds a minister who only performs Greek Orthodox weddings, but she lies to him that Chandler and Monica are Greek Orthodox and he agrees. However, before he can marry Chandler & Monica, Joey manages to arrive in the nick of time, although he accidentally reveals to Monica that Chandler had run away earlier. Monica delivers her scripted vows, but also begins to wonder whether Chandler still wants to marry her, but Chandler reassures her that once he saw her in her dress walking down the aisle, he knew she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Joey manages to successfully marry them, and Chandler tells Monica that he knows about the baby. Monica asks him what baby, and Chandler tells her that Phoebe told him that she found her pregnancy test in the trash, but Monica tells him she never took one. Phoebe exclaims to Rachel how they (Chandler & Monica) are now married and how great it is that they are going to have a baby, and the camera zooms in on Rachel as she manages out a weak "uh-huh" with a slightly panicked look on her face, thus revealing to the audience that it is in fact she who is pregnant. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Gary Oldman - Richard Crosby Kathleen Turner - Charles Bing / Helena Handbasket Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Morgan Fairchild - Nora Tyler Bing Mark Roberts - The director Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Steve Susskind - The priest Peter James Smith - Assistant Director Roger Hamilton - Wedding Guest (uncredited) Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia * The violinist plays two songs. When Chandler (with his parents) and Phoebe/Rachel (with Ross) walk down the violinist plays "Groovy Kind of Love" by The Mindbenders. When Monica (with her parents) walks down he plays "My Love", originally by Sir Paul McCartney and Wings. * After they are pronounced husband and wife, the song being played with violins is "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters. * Joey claims to his director that he is getting a transplant despite having to be on set on Monday. * Thinking Joey will be a no-show at the wedding because he is so late, Rachel goes to find another minister and finds a Greek Orthodox wedding going on the bride and grooms last names are Anastassakis and Papasafakis. Anastassakis is Jennifer Aniston's original family name. Her paternal grandfather changed it to Aniston when they moved from Greece to the United States when her father was two years old. * Originally the writers were going to make Monica, not Rachel, pregnant. However they thought this was too conventional and wanted a more dramatic cliffhanger. * This is the final appearance of Kathleen Turner as Helena Handbasket aka Charles Bing. Helena was in 3 episodes of Friends. * Chandler tells the guys in his office "The only person that can make marriage work is Paul Newman." Paul Newman, an American actor and film director, was a Golden Globe, Emmy Award, Cannes Award, and Academy Award-winner. His marriage to actress Joanne Woodward lasted for over 50 years until his death in 2008. *When Joey walks down the aisle, you can see that he smiles at a girl. *In the uncut version of the episode, there is an extra scene where Ross and Phoebe are exiting a pizza shop trying to find Chandler. Phoebe suggests to Ross that Chandler might be in disguise pointing to an old Chinese woman to pack up her evidence. This led to Ross sarcastically agreeing with her which led to him saying to a nearby fire-hydrant that it is Chandler in disguise. After that, Ross says to Phoebe that her approach is all wrong and that they should check at a place where they least expect Chandler to hide which turns out to be his office. * When Chandler, Ross and Phoebe are at Chandler's work, on the door it says 'Mike Smith'. In the DVD version, Ross notices the sign and Chandler realizes he is in the wrong office, * Cole Sprouse who plays Ben Geller can clearly be seen sitting at the kids table beside Ross, but seems to be uncredited in his appearance. This is likely because Ben doesn't speak in the wedding episodes, apart from in the uncut version of The One After 'I Do' (S8E1) * The fake names Rachel gives to the Greek minister are Monica Stephanopoulos and Chandler Acidophilus. In The One With George Stephanopoulos, the girls spied on their neighbor George Stephanopoulos. Acidophilus is a species of bacteria (Lacto Bacillus acidophilus). * Rachel suggests to Monica that she's never going to get married. Monica replies by saying "yes you will, the next guy's around the corner". Coming just after Ross has left with Phoebe to find Chandler, this hints that she will marry Ross. Rachel also suggests she sleep with Joey to cheer herself up but when she and Joey try to have sex when they're dating, they find it impossible and break up. * Prior to the scene with Rachel, Monica, Phoebe and Chandler's parents, an external shot shows the hotel where the wedding is supposed to happen. This is the reuse of a shot from The One In Vegas complete with transition music. * Richard grabs a bottle as Joey carries him out of his dressing room. This was not in the script and was adlibbed by Gary. * This episode features on the Friends - The One with All the Weddings DVD. Continuity/Goofs * When Rachel finds the Greek Orthodox priest and asks him to do the ceremony, he had just finished officiating at another wedding. However, those of the Greek Orthodox faith would be getting married in a church, not in a hotel. Also, as he starts the ceremony, the priest says, "Dearly Beloved...". Greek Orthodox weddings are done only in Greek, not in English. Only when in Greece, and only if there is an orthodox church nearby -- elsewhere an orthodox priest can officiate in any language in any location. * The original site for the wedding was a museum, however Monica and Chandler get married in a hotel. They might have changed it because of their budget. * When they show the inside of Monica's bathroom, the toilet is right next to the sink. However, in "The One With Frank Jr." when Joey is tiling her floor, the toilet is in the middle of the bathroom. * At the point in the ceremony where Joey forgets the rings, the camera pans out and you see Chandler step sidewards to get the ring from Ross, and Monica step sidewards to get the ring from Rachel and Phoebe. As Monica moves, her dress slides across and one of her feet is revealed; it has what looks like a brown boot or heavy brown shoe on it. * The second time Chandler and Monica kiss, after exchanging rings, Chandler's left arm goes from Monica's waist to her neck to her waist again with each camera cut. * As Chandler meets Monica at the altar, Monica's hand switches from holding Chandler's hand, to holding the flowers with both hands, with no time to do so. * After Ross says "Can you just come home and take a shower?" The camera cuts to Chandler, with the side of Ross' face on the right. During the entire line "That's not scary, right?" Ross' mouth does not move at all. External links * The One with Monica and Chandler's Wedding: Part 2 at the Internet Movie Database * The One with Monica and Chandler's Wedding at Wikipedia Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title Category:Episodes with wedding in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season Finale